A drop of hope
by blackbutterflygraysky
Summary: After of the one. Illea life 23 years after the wedding of America. Many things happen a new selection, new dangers and a drop of hope. As may subrive Illea to the people of what is to come ...
1. prologue

**_This is my first fic please give me a chance for a while to finish reading all the books of the selection made and I began to imagine a story of what would have happened after the story of America Singer so here a story out of my imagination._**

**_All characters are property selection kiera cass author of this amazing story._**

**Prologue.**

It's been 23 years since America Singer turned queen of Illea and the castes are already a problem of the past, she now has a family of four children: Belle, 21, Ethan, 17, Samuel 14, and Paola five years.

But it's not all rainbows and butterflies, happy endings are not eternal and now the royal family will have to face the threats lurk in the shadows for some time. Some known enemies become stronger than before willing to overthrow the royal family.

And amid all this chaos and destruction begins a new selection and maybe the most unexpected person can be the light in the darkness. This person can save the royal family and the people of illea

The most extraordinary things only happen to extraordinary people even when their origin is as simple and ordinary as possible.

**English is not my native language but thanks to fan Girl I decided to translate my story if any mistake I dijieran I would love it thank you very much.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello I'm back with a new chapter of this story**  
Chapter 1  
POV America  
It's so amazing how fast time passes I hardly remember ever would have had to compete for the love of my dear husband Maxon now. The selection is now something of the past for me now I have four wonderful children who want to grow but not so fast my oldest daughter Belle soon marry Prince Yair England. I was very happy for her when she suggested Yair him but could not help thinking that my children are growing very fast. Now I was 40 and recently realized that he must use the time I had left with my children before I could no longer do so. I left my thoughts today when a knock on the door of my office.  
"Forward" fix my gaze to the person who interrupted me from my thoughts to find a Maxon and immediately smiled "Hello dear" He said, walking with one hand on the back "I'm not your dear," I said and immediately smiled "Well then , my love, my sweet wife, my beautiful queen, my mute brought you something, "said her arm and pulled her back with a bouquet of roses and gave them to me" Maxon are lovely "take them and put them in a vase. Then Maxon hug me from behind and whispered in my ear "not as beautiful as you" turn me and gave her a kiss when we parted I could see it in his eyes reflected some concern "Maxon what happens?" He was silent for a few seconds and then said "America is about our son Ethan," she said with a tone of concern hiso what alarmed me "Ethan what about him? Are you okay? I said desperately, "if America is well on it's just" fell silent "is just what" a calm voice said "America our son will be 18 this Saturday and as you know it will soon be king and you'll need a wife and not having anyone going to have to do "before he finished speaking I interrupted and said" Maxon do not want our son to be able to choose who you want to spend the rest of his life I have to go through a silly choice, "I said almost shouting" America needed please calm down "" no Maxon will not let you do that "I said crossing my arms" But America is their only chance to find love "Maxon said calmly and after thinking a bit I knew he was right but it would not be as easy things were done my way or not doing so I told him "Well you're right," he smiled and approached me and hugged me "hey you did not believe I was going to give up so easily or if I have a condition I want our child to travel to each state a dance organized for the candidates and choose who you want in the selection "I said as I could authoritarian" Okay if that's what America you think is right then we will, you have to tell Ethan "he said as he hugged me stronger when he left went straight to the room to tell Ethan the new news and was nervous about not knowing how he would react.  
Ethan POV  
I was in my room when my parents came looked a little nervous and I started talking about the selection after I explained everything even though I was not convinced I knew I had to do it so I did not argue or anything.  
Once I pull my parents went to my bed and I started to think the truth is that I do not so much thrilling selection but after second thought maybe it was my only chance to find love after all my parents had worked.  
Without realizing I had fallen asleep and I turned to find my smaller side sister with a smile that love to anyone "Hello little monster what are you doing?" He said with a smile as I got out of bed and hugged "hey Ethan mom and dad told me about the selection're nervous" ay is again the theme of the year but could not get angry with my little sister so I just said "if Pao just a little" "do not have because me and mom We will accompany you "had at least something good that I could spend time with my sister and at least be sure that she would help me pick out very well so I smiled even more and I began to talk to her until she went to I turned his room to bed to sleep and tomorrow would be a new day in a week and begin the search for candidate selection but then came new questions and if I was wrong and did not choose to love of my life and if was and she rejected me these questions and more overwhelmed my mind until I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**hey i back. I try to actualize all days except in Friday. Thank you for read my history. will start a little faster in the first chapters.**

Chapter 2

Ethan POV

Had been a while since you start the tour around the country looking for a girl to call my attention the truth is that only needed a place to visit and could not remember even half of the girls who had chosen. There was only one other girl that stood out from the others as Alicia Carter of Los Angeles or Samara Cullough Kent both girls were awesome. We were now nearing the end of the tour in Belcourt and was so excited to finish this. I just needed to stand for three days here and would return to the palace with my family.

When we got to the room where we would stay Paola approached me and said "this place is beautiful Ethan can go for a ride please say yes" if I tried could not get out because if someone recognized us would be dangerous and would not put in danger to my little sister so I answered calmly "Paola can't it's dangerous" and she said, "why in other places if we go to visit the place why not here?" loved my sister but I had to admit that his temperament was like my mother and that made it difficult to reason with her. "Paola also means we can't have many things to do and have no time for your childish" I know I was very hard when I said that but I was trying to protect her. Then I regretted having said that since mourn Paola started and ran.

Later my mom went to my room and delivery time very desperate with tears in his eyes and started to worry because Mom did not cry at least not in front of us once calmed approached me and said "Ethan please tell me you saw your sister is nowhere to "suddenly I felt something inside me would not let you breathe me I was to blame Paola wanted to leave and I was very hard on her I was responsible for that now she was not here after me calm down a little, I told my mom what happened and although at first he was angry after he calmed down and told me not to worry and that we would find it could solve the problem.

After what seemed like years, Mom had sent guards to search Paola returned saying it had not been found but the search would continue but I knew they were not looking in places where it could be Paola I knew her better than anyone and without telling anyone take a jacket with hood making sure I cover my face so no one would recognize me and I leave the city park with hopes that he would find there but before I made sure to leave a note for us found in the park.

POV Luna

Who is Luna Blue? The answer is no, I was nobody, for people of virtually nonexistent Belcourt could disappear and no one would care. Well I knew that was not quite true if I disappear would have some little angels who would go to the end of the world just to meet me, after all I was the only person that orphaned children from the orphanage cared and how not to do if after all I had spent half my life. When I was 7 my parents had died when we lived in the forest caught fire, for some reason I still do not understand that I suffered no damage in the fire but after all would not know because I fell asleep and when I woke up it was already in the orphanage was when I met Carmen and Gabriela those responsible for caring for children both were very attentive and devoted all that time to teach several languages like English, French, Russian, Italian, German and Portuguese and also taught me many other things but my favorite subject was science does not matter that I knew I could never thank you for all you did for me. When I was 14 years knew I had to find a way to help so look for a job and after searching and searching I found a job as a maid in the mansion on the banks Clesmort city and although at first were very friendly as time went I realized they were horrible but good people do not blame each had their reasons for being as they also had a wonderful daughter named Elia after a time became my best friend although a week ago she stopped talking and to top it off the same day Jorge was the only person a little more than a friend suddenly seemed to forget and Abigail began dating Lopez's new girl in town.

Today is Friday, April 18 and although it's just 5:00 am Time to start my day I go out and walk for 15 minutes until I get to the gates of the mansion delivery without making much noise and I head to the kitchen I change the maid uniform start and when I finish with my work as the day progresses more commands are presented and when they give me 4:00 pm Mrs. Clesmort to send me downtown to buy things for dinner tonight and tell me to go to pick up the dress Elia would use to dance with Prince Ethan. I go starting my tour of the city and when I remember half way I do not change clothes servant and could not go back and continue my way. When I finally had everything they had ordered me to make my way back to the mansion and decided to detour a bit when entering the park. I loved being surrounded by lots of nature and see the butterflies and birds flying free and felt it was one day I knew I would. She was singing while walking in the park until I saw a little girl of no more than 6 years old were bothering about three boys aged 17 to 19 years and although I do not usually judge people by their appearance, these guys had something I did not like. Leave the bags in a bush, I approached the girl that reflected fear on his face and without thinking I stood before she tried to protect her. The three boys now looked angry so I told them "because they go and pick on someone your own size" they started laughing ominously and the guy who was in the middle said, "Well it seems that after all we're gonna have fun "he said as he ran his eyes, the other two are a step closer, and moved a few steps behind the girl, began to fill me with anger when I saw the terror in the face of the girl" because not long before I lose patience "I cried the 3 guys just laughed and one of them pulled out a knife and walked over" u look like tremble "" ha ha you could do a stupid servant "turn to see that the girl was crying, then return look to the man with the knife and put the hard look that I could and analyze every move with the knife "ay do not hurt me please" I said with a tone of sadness and then he came up and said "no longer you're so brave or silly girl "and you started laughing then I stood as I could ready for any attack and said" that's what I would say anyone in my situation but I do not I have them afraid "was when the type with the knife extended his hand trying to stab and dodge taking his arm after elbowing take the knife and finally topple using his arm as a lever, which immobilizes and I put the knife in the neck "Now you'd better be go "snapped the type and the three boys ran.

I approached the girl who had his hands in his eyes, he was crying. I bent down to see it better, other than his hands from her face and she looked me in the eyes and hug hugged her back and whispered "quiet and you're safe," I let her go and she kept crying takes a handkerchief from my pocket and you wipe the tears and said in a sweet voice "I hear Luna's your name?" just then a guy with a blue hooded jacket approached us shouting "Paola" and the girl got up and ran to the boy saying "Ethan" and they both hugged me then realized that the brothers were the red-haired girl had straight hair and gray eyes and the guy had wavy blond hair and gray eyes then the guy approached me, I got up and the hug me quickly and said "thank you for saving my sister" "oh no problem" he smiled and asked me "What's your name?" "Luna are you?" stared at me strangely and then said "I'm Ethan and she is my sister Paola "offered them a smile and then I saw the time" Oh not be too late was nice meeting but duty calls "then I ran out and take my bags to continue my way to the mansion clesmort one car came to where he was and the door opened and were Ethan and Paola I was told I would be taken after a big argument accepted and on the way to the mansion asked me questions about the dance if they attend and why and told them kindly could not miss work as it was a maid in the mansion clesmort.

When we thanked them for the ride and enter the mansion where clesmort lady was waiting at the door and I immediately took to the basement of the house where she punish employees when they did something they did not like I had been to and at least 12 times in the time it was working and knew what was going to happen. And as expected gave me 15 lashes back after that she closed the door and left you to and until the other day without wipe luckily I was carrying a water bottle and a handkerchief with which to wipe my wounds and then my vision is clouded and I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello guys return after a few good days rest but hey here another new chapter.

Chapter 3.

POV Ethan

When you arrive at the Park, walk to see if I could find my sister and not take long when you hear that not very far Paola screamed, startled me and I started to run to the place where the cries came from and when I was close I saw three people running toward me and I almost throw when they went to the side. It was then when I saw that my sister was hugging a girl that could not see. Then she separated, sack a handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to my sister, told him something that I could not understand and was when I react, I approach yelling at my sister "Paola" then she saw me and I cry my name "Ethan" and I tie my arms also embrace it and whisper you ear "never again do that understand" I said squeezing her more strong and she told me "sorry Ethan" I dropped it and saw the girl who was facing us with a smile, and in a boost to embrace it and pull me away as fast as I could and said "thank you for saving my sister" I thought that she would request something in return or that he would scream like a crazy since we are royalty, but she only was Oh look at me and told me "oh no problem" he said kindly, and there was something in his voice that I He said that she was being very candid with me not as other people who had known before that they only pretended to be nice it sounded real and without my account was smiling you and she to me his smile was so beautiful made me feel happy then asked "What's your name?" "Luna and you?" Luna was a nice name, then react to what he had said, she didn't know who I was, he did not believe it but she was being honest so I told him "I'm Ethan and she is my sister Paola" she smiled us and then her expression changed to one concerned and said "Ay may not be too late was a pleasure to meet them but duty calls" then she was running and I get a guard who would take us home and then we got on the car. Then I saw that the girl who we saw in the Park was walking with many bags in hands and almost stumbles I told the driver to stop, I opened the door and the call so he approached, and after what seemed years convinced it to let us take home then was when entered me the curiosity, asked him if he would go to the dance and she told me that not and I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, Paola saw me and asked because, she replied that although I would could not because I had to work since it was a maid in the mansion clesmmort. Then I better fix it he wore the uniform of an employee and I felt so stupid for not realizing it before then I set more in appearance she had light brown eyes, long and wavy hair a reddish brown nearly black and her lips were pink. Without realizing we arrived at the clesmort mansion and she got down and the last thing I saw was his face full of terror.

When we move away I said to Paola "now can tell me that it was what happened" she I just look and said "when you arrive Park three men I began to persecute and they were bothering me and then I caught and Luna came and began to talk to them, then a man pulled a knife and I yell and cover my eyes I don't know what happened but she me except" was now more grateful with that girl and concerned by my sister. We talk until we arrived at the House where we stayed and MOM went out immediately to scold us. Don't worry about it we don't have what happened in the park but that does not avoid that she scolded us.

When I was trying to sleep I couldn't help but think of Luna the mysterious girl in the Park and I left thinking it until you fall asleep to me.

Luna POV

When I woke up I felt dizzy and with much pain. I started to work as a daily. When came the night the Lady clesmort sent me to prepare to Elia for this evening party. When you finish makeup she looked beautiful as always with black, straight hair, grey eyes stood out with makeup and looked beautiful in black dress carrying.

The Lady clesmort entered and began to discuss with her daughter that had to take one of the employees to take care of it. To my dismay only stayed 2 people in service I and Rose a pretty girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

In the end Elia decided to take me to me and when we got to the car Elia started talking to me about the beauty that was the Prince and that choose it because it was the most beautiful of all. When we arrived at the party Elia told me to "open the door" I did what I said and she entered as if outside royalty immediately looks were already in it "hey look you're my friend but I don't want me ashamed sees another side if you need to call" I nodded and saw a door leading to the garden.

When I opened the door to exit to the garden, I saw how wonderful that was was great and everything was lit by candles. "I climb a tree and watch the Moon until someone call me from the foot of the tree "What are you doing?" I gave Paola was the girl in the Park you smiled from above tree and told him "hey Pao, I see the Moon"" why? "because it has a story to tell" "does tell it me?" "maybe after by true do you're doing here?" Suppose that the children can't enter" it is River and then I saw Ethan that road where Paola and said "Hey you laugh" she pointed to where I was. He just stared at the tree, and then he said "Who are you?" I climb out of the tree and said 'Hello Ethan' maybe I was but his smile will enlarge and told me "I thought that you not come" "I thought the same thing tell me that you do here?" it is River "well I can't miss my own party not" left me stunned and I felt like a silly as I didn't know what he was the Prince of Illea", I made a bow immediately after" sorry their Majesties I didn't know "told him as I followed with my reverence the took me shoulders "Luna don't have to do that"" I... "not complete because Elia was calling me" sorry but I must go" between and went to where he was sitting Elia she look at me and then I look over my shoulder and said" hears can bring me something to drink "said in a sweet voice " of course," approaching a table that had different desserts and a jug with water and I felt that they gave me a push in the back where were my recent wounds and fell on the table and then to the floor. I could only feel pain and then I'll shut up a cast of gelatin in the face, I felt dizzy and touch my head and felt blood then I saw an outstretched hand, take it, stop me, and I felt more dizzy then had an arm around my waist and then everything turned black.


	5. Chapter 4

**Here I have one more chapter weeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**A special thanks to thank valenchu this chapter is dedicated to you.**

Ethan POV

The party had begun was organized in the meeting room was next to the house where we were staying. Many girls had arrived, dancing with another but still could not stop thinking about the sweet moon girl who saved my sister. I was dancing with a red-haired girl who kept telling me about how lovely it was when a girl with black dress and hair the same color delivery as a princess was very attractive and was talking to a maid who turned and went garden. I approach the new girl "wanna dance?" She agreed and started dancing but I could not stop watching the door through which she released her maid "hey who was the girl who came with you?" She erase the smile in his face for just a second and then said "I'm sorry your majesty my mother forced me to bring someone to watch me, but do not worry she will not bother" I do not know why but something in his words disliked when finish the song I saw my sister out to the gardens and looked into the eyes of the girl he was dancing "apology what's your name?" "my name is Elia prince Ethan" "Elia Sorry but I gotta go my sister "and without waiting for anything to digest I ran to the gardens where I met Paola chatting with someone who was in a tree. After I realized it was Luna and she made me some questions in the end he knew it was the prince and she hiso bowed as he regretted being so dumb I take her by the shoulders and told him it was not necessary do she started to say something but then said "sorry I have to leave" without saying anything ran to the door and entered seconds later between Paola and she went with my mom to look moon with the look and saw opposite Elia the girl who had danced before. Elia was looking in his direction and something dark pass through his expression and then saw Luna walking to the table of snacks and try to go with it Cando Elia got in my way "Prince Ethan ..." "Sorry but I talking to Luna "I put an arm on his chest and said" I'm sorry, who? "" your servant, "" majesty not waste your time in charity "get mad and just moved it out of the way before reaching the table where Luna was and saw her but before reaching it I saw that someone pushed her and fell on the table and then the floor so that after a glass dish with gelatin hit her head ran up to her while the other girls were laughing . On her forehead was a little blood "Luna" she answered him and extended my hand could barely take the lift, to take her by the waist for extra grip and then she fainted, luckily caught before it hit the floor and then lift it up bridal style where my mom "Ethan what happened? Who is she? "" Mom no matter requires a doctor and soon "my mom nodded and called a doctor who would arrive in 15 minutes. I took her to my room where we were staying and then analyze doctor came and said "she received a blow on the head and has a slight concussion, must rest will come tomorrow morning to check it" "thanks for all doctor "shake your hand" Goodbye her Majesty "came out and immediately mom entered" why did it take so long? "she just gave me a look of disapproval" Ethan had to fire all the girls in the party and was not easy many they were complaining that they were not paying attention, "I only look angrily" mom anyway not interest me to know people who make fun of others, much less one of them is my wife "take air, when it was more I calmed my mom approached me and squeezed my shoulder, "you're right I'm sorry now who is she?" pointed to where Luna "his name is Luna" "so what happened?" he said as he approached Luna "I'm not sure, I just know that someone you pushed and fell on the table "" Poor girl, we should call his parents "I look thoughtful and said" who are not their parents are, all I know is that it works clesmort mansion in "my mom came to the door and said" good morning now know what we need to rest, she also let's go "" no I will stay here until you wake up "and with that my mom left.

I just stand watching Luna looked so quiet, peaceful and very beautiful, I must admit that the beauty of the Luna was not like the other girls he had known. His face lit by moonlight and that caused a strange feeling in my stomach. The long note, then take the sheets and tuck, I went to sit down without noticing I fell asleep.

"I was in a field of flowers, there was an oak tree in the middle of a lake and up the tree was a girl who was laughing. Try to approach her but then disappeared"

Awoke I was having a dream, look where he was Luna and she was looking at me. It was morning the sun peeked through the window, I got up and I approached the bed "and woke hey are you okay?" She kept looking at me with a confused expression "Ethan Where am I? What happened? "She remembered nothing of what happened last night" Luna you pushed and fell on the table "" rightly headache "began to stand but do not let it put my hand on his shoulder and said" no you stand, you have to rest, "I said and lay back on the bed" prince Ethan is very friendly but I have it go "" you're not wrong and can not leave until the doctor comes "really cared about her, do not know what happened but she began to mourn and hiso me feel bad and fragile not know why but the hug "do not cry Why are you crying?" "you do not understand is that I have to go now," he said with difficulty, "but why? If you're worried about your family you can call "I said as she ran her hand through his hair and closer to my" not that I have to find a job or they will not have food to ... "the interrupted "Luna calm down and tell me what you mean" I said and finished the hug after she took a breath y'all she was working to keep the children of the orphanage but after what happened last night and could not return the clesmort mansion told him that cared for the children of the orphanage and her and said she was one of them, I could not believe she had two years working as a maid just because I wanted these children have something to eat, I was guilty, hear more I got up and said "come and stay here" I walked out the door, find my mom, when I met her I told her if we could do something for the orphanage but she told me that if I wanted to because it could not destined for other projects. Suddenly an idea came to me I would make Luna entered the selection and receive financial compensation for their participation, plus it gave me a chance to meet. I put a smile on my face and into the room where Luna sat facing the room. She turned to me "Prince Ethan What are you doing?" He told me as I looked in the drawers a camera, a pen and paper. When I found what I wanted I sat on a chair in front of her looking into his confused eyes "I have the solution," "will you give me a job?" Laughed for your comment although I note that she said seriously "no it does not" "then what? "take a picture as she smiled" you better then you know "did not want him to know that I did not know how she would react to say something but then fell silent and nodded" Well tell me your name complete "she grimaced and said hiso" is Luna Blue "" Luna Blue and what else? "she sank into the covers and whispered something inaudible" what did you say? "she uncovered his face and said" I do not know no I remember "no more want to push so I do not say anything, just engaged me to write the name you gave me" How old are you? "" 16 "Keep everything in my drawer and sat back down in front of her and told "hey" she focused on my "if Eth .. Prince Ethan" I laughed again and she just looked got "hey do not do that you call me just Ethan ok" she started to laugh and then said "okay just Ethan "" no I meant to call me Ethan "she was laughing and I started laughing too. Then the doctor came and reviewed Luna told him that would be fine but I had to rest at least two days.

I offered to take her to the orphanage and after a long discussion ended by accepting. We arrived at the orphanage and was worse than I imagined. An old gray building that looked ready to collapse. She said "thanks Ethan" "no that Luna" I said goodbye before she entered the building and return home to finish packing and return to the palace.

When we went to the palace to prepare for tonight's report where the girls of the selection would be made official. I was nervous, he could not remember any girl except that archive data from all the girls would not have anyone.

Start and Gavril The report was going to submit to all the girls in the selection as my father was his last report was a shame because he was a very nice person.

"Goodnight Illea village today is a very important night and I say only because it's my last show today but because the girls in 3 days will come to the palace to try to win the heart of Prince Ethan presents" The Wink me the eye and my mother went "Queen America something to say" she got up from her seat and looked at Gavril "if Gavril first of all is a shame you have to retire, but after all it is your decision and girls selected resulting luck and remember whoever they are with strengths and weaknesses thanks and very wise advice my queen, "and with that my mom sat" now what everyone expected here are the selected girls: Alicia Castley Angels, Samara Lowell Kent, Clarisa carolina Pratt, Rosalie Brass Allens, Corina Brouilliete Summer, Ivana Aquino Atlin ... "Gavril continued to announce to all the girls and my heart jumped when he said the name of the last" and finally Luna Blue Belcourt "Finally, the program ended and my dad went" son did good luck elections "after that I went to bed and I could not help but smile with joy to know that Luna would be here soon fell asleep.


End file.
